En vacaciones
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Las vacaciones de Haruno llevan una carga extra y esa carga es su estúpido y sensual sensei. Lemon


**En vacaciones**

Soltó un suspiro. Rendida, devastada, ya no sabía que hacer con su joven y alborotado corazón. No sabía como controlarlo, como tranquilizar un poco de aquellas intensas y dolorosas sensaciones que ocasionaban que latiera tan fuerte y terminara acelerándole el pulso a cada segundo.

Miró hacia su costado y lo vio allí, dormitando. Volvió a suspirar. Aquel hombre era el culpable y mientras ella sufría colapsos emocionales, él tomaba una siesta bajo aquel frondoso árbol que les proveía una grandiosa y fresca sombra.

Lo miró de reojo y volvió su vista al cielo celeste. Entre las hojas, pequeños rayitos de luz se filtraban dándole la suficiente calidez para no tiritar bajo la sombra.

Posó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente y observó sólo lo que pudo del sol porque el brillo la cegaba y le causaba estornudos contra su voluntad. No podía entender como en tal precioso día, él se dignaba a desperdiciarlo durmiendo siesta.

Tan sólo con apoyar el culo comenzó a cabecear hasta que se desplomó sobre la suave y verde hierba abandonándose en un largo y profundo sueño. Se sentía tan sola y ¿qué más esperaba de semejante idiota, que le hablara de algo interesante que no fuera porno, porno y más porno?

No entendía el cambio brusco que había sufrido después de aquella misión en la casa de un empresario viudo con una hija de su edad. Después de ese día, cuando volvían, él sacó su librito naranja y sin que ella se diera cuenta, se puso detrás de ella y se lo encajó de bruces en la geta, golpeándole la nariz y asustándola por la inesperada acción.

Lo primero que vio de ese libro fue las imágenes de sexo entre los protagonistas, lo que la puso de un color rojo ají y sólo reaccionó eufóricamente lanzando dicho tomo por los aires. El copyninja se lanzó para atrapar al libro como si su vida dependiera de ello y es que, muy en el fondo, dependía de ello. Era su tomo favorito.

Se recostó en el tronco y posó ambos brazos tras su nuca para hacer de almohada y siguió observando el tranquilo segundo día de vacaciones. Sí, vacaciones y como si fuera poco le encajó la Hokage al peliplata para que no anduviera de vagos. Si no hacía nada en la aldea ¿para qué tenerlo merodeando y molestando con comentarios tarados? Mejor que la tonta Sakura se lo lleve así mataban veinte pájaros de un tiro… porque Kakashi valía por veinte y más.

Estaba inquieta, no quería estar ahí de vaga. Pero le tocaba vacaciones y había ahorrado para una de las buenas en la cual te das cuanto gusto querés y nada te preocupa, claro, era prudente en algunas cosas, pero si quería pasar un día de spa con todas las chucherías ¿Qué importaba el dinero? Para eso hizo sacrificios, para llevarse un premio en compensación.

Pero lo que nunca creyó que ese bastardo la acompañaría y aún recordaba la sandez que le había dicho cuando lo vio en su ventana el día de ayer.

— _Yyy… ¿Cuál es el rumbo?_

— _¿Rumbo? ¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Sakura-chan _— dijo en forma de reproche y negando con la cabeza, indignadamente. Luego la miró y levantó el dedo índice —: _Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo…_

— _Le juro Kakashi-sensei que no lo sé _— dijo confundida.

— _De nuestras vacaciones… _

— _¿Nu-nuestras ¡vacaciones!? _— gritó lo último. Él asintió con su típica sonrisa despreocupada que desencajó todo indicio de tranquilidad.

Y la maldita de su maestra se lavó las manos diciendo que no quería vagos ya que no había misiones y las últimas dos las habían cubierto Ino-cerda y Shikamaru, y Sai y Naruto. Así que se tuvo que llevar a su compañero de misiones con ella en una misión llamada "En vacaciones" por su querida y borracha maestra.

Pero qué cruel, ella allí con un hombre que no sabía distinguir un huevo de un pollo por simple ignorancia y sí distinguía sexo pervertido de un polvo vainilla. ¿Y por qué esa comparación? Porque durante el viaje le platicó de todo tipo de sexo logrando apenarla y sonrojarla cuando lo hacía delante de la gente sin filtro alguno.

¡Cómo lo odiaba!

Lo observó una vez más, tenía ambas manos en la cabeza sosteniéndola y haciendo de almohada a la vez, respiraba compasadamente y en su pecho el librito naranja abierto en cualquier página subiendo y bajando con su respiración. Admitía que se lo veía adorable, tan lindo así de relajado… pero sólo podía halagarlo mientras dormía porque así era todo un ángel mientras que despierto no podía encontrar ocasión en la que ese pervertido no la jodiera con idioteces.

Gateó hasta él para observarlo de cerca, para ver al "otro" hombre que poseía Kakashi, ese que se mostraba vulnerable en las horas de sueño.

Era increíble lo relajado que se lo veía, jamás lo había visto tan tranquilo. Era un tipo que no se hacía problemas por estupideces y llevaba su vida a la ligera, sin preocupaciones absurdas, aún así no había visto ni una sola vez algo de paz en su semblante burlón y despreocupado.

Se quedó observando sus párpados caídos, las espesas líneas de pestañas negras que rozaban sus mejillas y la cicatriz aquella surcando su ojo. Sólo eso se le era permitido porque el resto de su rostro, el muy maldito, lo tenía cubierto por aquella estúpida máscara. ¿Qué maravillas escondería detrás de la mascara? O ¿Qué atrocidades escondería detrás de ella? descartó eso último, sabía muy bien que ese tipo no tenía nada de feo y los rumores que le llegaban de boca de otros acerca de la belleza agraciada del peliplata la hacían retroceder de suposiciones falsas ante la propia imagen a la que se hacía idea.

Acarició sutilmente la cicatriz del ojo izquierdo con la yema de su dedo índice y lo dejó llegar hasta el borde de la máscara. Al no ver movimiento de queja alguna, miró fijamente su dedo empujar con lentitud la tela aquella descubriendo un firme y suave pómulo blanco.

Contuvo el aliento y tragó fuerte al verse cometer una travesura de la cual no sabía si saldría viva. Podría levantar la ira del vago aquel y no quería terminar con algún castigo del que no podría salir ni en veinte años… ¿y si la convertía en su esclava? Eso no podría ser nada, nada bueno.

Pero por curiosidad o por mera estupidez, siguió bajando dicha máscara hasta encontrarse con un rostro que no tenía descripción alguna. No porque no hubiera nada, nooo… ¿Qué no iba a haber? Lo que pasaba era que… NO SABÍA CÓMO DESCRIBIR TAL PERFECCIÓN. Y eso que ella no creía que otro ser humano podría ser tan hermoso más que el Uchiha que quien sabe donde estaría, ¿ayudando en la aldea? ¿comiendo tomates? ¿peleando con Naruto? Ni puta idea. Pero ese hombre que estaba ahí, durmiendo como tronco, podía hacerle competencia tranquilamente en cuanto poder y belleza. Ya no miraría de la misma manera a su sensei.

La piel se le puso de gallina de un momento a otro y eso no significaba nada bueno. No le dio tiempo a subir la máscara ya que unos labios tocaban los suyos con tal fuerza que la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sin saber cómo ni en que momento, ella se encontraba de espaldas al césped y un cuerpo se inclinaba sobre el suyo, estando arrodillado a horcajadas a la altura de sus caderas.

Dirigió sus ojos a aquellos bicolores que la observaban fijamente con una pizca de diversión y deseo. Los carnosos y pecadores labios se curvaron en una sensual y matadora sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar hasta el cabello.

— Qué traviesa eres, Sakura-chan ¿no te enseñaron a no meter las manos donde no debes? — su sonrisa se acentuó aún más al verla boquear indecisa por falta de argumento alguno en su defensa. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó aún más, respirando sobre los tiernos y suaves labios femeninos, intercalando su mirada de sus ojos a sus labios varias veces —. Creo que–tendré que… — se relamió los labios —: Tendré que castigarte… — sonrió a la vez que delineaba los labios de la pelirrosa con su ávida lengua.

Ella no pudo evitarlo, gimió abriendo un poco los labios, lo suficiente como para que él adentrara su lengua y profundizara un beso que la desarmó de placer. Si un beso la hacía temblar de esa manera no se imaginaba lo que las otras partes de ese escultural cuerpo podrían ocasionarle.

Lo abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndolo y tirándole suavemente de los cabellos, invitándolo a seguir con aquel fogoso y demandante beso. ¡Ni el Uchiha besaba de bien como Kakashi lo hacía! Había tenido un rollito con el moreno, pero no funcionó y quedaron como amigos… aunque no se privó de tener unas largas sesiones de sexo nocturnas con el último del clan, era muy bueno en eso ¿Lo sería Kakashi también?

Una mano traviesa se deslizó subiendo desde su rodilla hasta su cadera, dando toques suaves e insinuantes que la llenaron de mariposas vomitivas en su estómago ¿o era el inicio de la llameante excitación?

Sin titubeo alguno, esa mano se coló entre la blusa de la kunoichi y acarició la tersa y tibia piel con dulzura, subiendo para acunar, finalmente, aquel mediano monte cubierto con la tela del brasier, escondiendo un pequeño tesoro que se clavó erguido en la palma de su mano.

Sonrió al oírla gemir. Hizo un camino de besos en el cuello de la chica dejando cuanta marca se le antojaba, adorando lo dulce que era, su aroma, su forma de ser a pesar de que fuera un volcán a punto de erupción todo el tiempo, ese carácter de los mil demonios que a él le encantaba colmar. Pero no sólo era una bolsa de mal humor, no, esa chica era tan suave como la brisa de verano, tan dulce como la miel de panal y tan sensual como ella misma. Amaba a esa chica, a su chica, su alumna.

Se arrimó a su oído para murmurarle algo que jamás se imaginó oír de él… _"Me pones duro, Sakura-chan"_. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó y ella lo sintió sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, podía sentir en su piel como él sonreía encantado con la situación.

— Ka-kashi-sen-sei — murmuró agitada. Él sin pensarlo se dispuso a desvestirla sin su consentimiento, llevaba tiempo que quería tocarla, besarla como lo hacía. Desde aquella misión que quería ver más de lo que había podido admirar en esa mansión.

Fue poco después de que dieran un vistazo por los alrededores en busca de algo sospechoso. Su turno estaba terminando y fue en busca de Sai para que lo reemplazara y así darse un merecido descanso, pero antes un buen baño para aflojar tensiones y sacarse ese sudor asqueroso que tenía a causa del calor.

Sai ocupó su puesto, por lo que se dirigió al baño con una toalla colgando en su hombro. Al abrir la puerta sin el menor ruido, el vapor le pegó en la cara. Pensó que le habían preparado el baño y se alegró por ello… que equivocado estaba.

Se acercó y divisó un delgado y curvilíneo cuerpo bajo la regadera, el vapor tapaba tanto como no lo hacía y ella parecía sumida en su mundo, masajeándose y hasta le sorprendió cuando aquella picarona mano se dirigía a su centro para darse placer a sí misma.

Fue allí que se dio cuenta que su pequeña no era ya una niña, sino una atractiva y hermosa mujer que podría estar a su disposición. Disfrutó de la vista hasta que notó movimientos de retirada, por lo que él se vio obligado a salir y esperar afuera.

Por eso, cada vez que la veía, le hablaba de sexo y porno como si le estuviera comentando lo bonito que estaba el día. Jamás olvidaría ese dulce cuerpo empapado.

Con la blusa fuera, sus manos se dirigieron a la falda, quitándola junto con aquellas calzas negras y viéndola, al final, con su ropa interior de encaje bien sexy… ¡Y todo para él!

Se irguió para verla desde arriba, ella se mostraba avergonzada y pudorosa —. Sakura-chan… eres preciosa…

— N-no Kakashi-sensei… n-no d-diga na-nada…

— Pero si es cierto — sonrió alegremente. Metió su mano en el porta-kunais y sacó uno el cual hizo girar en uno de sus dedos y luego lo detuvo agarrándolo firmemente y dirigiéndolo hacia la unión del brasier.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — exclamó sorprendida al ver como cortaba la fina tira y se abría desde el centro, descubriendo sus pechos. Algo más oscuro que simple deseo se reflejaban en los ojos del copyninja y eso tenía hipnotizada a la pelirrosa.

Movió ágilmente la mano en su entrepierna dejando a la pequeña prenda hecha pedazos y a la chica completamente desnuda.

El hombre se deshizo de su sudadera y besó a la pelirrosa con hambre de su ser, con ansiedad, una que no sentía desde que era un adolescente en plena pubertad. Esa chica le nublaba los sentidos y tenerla siempre formando equipo en sus misiones no le ayudaba mucho. Solía desaparecer para no verla y juntarse las ganas de hacerle sabe Kami que cosas, pero no ayudaba tanto porque luego las pensaba y su amigo despertaba para joderlo como nunca en su vida.

Y recordar aquella época en la que ella salió con su tonto ex alumno, Sasuke. Se los veía tan bien, disfrutando y compartiendo tanto tiempo juntos que hasta se veía obligado a meterse en sus cosas o interrumpir o aparecer de la nada dejando a un molesto Sasuke y una frustrada Sakura.

Descendió por su vientre dándole cuanto beso podía y deseando llegar al centro de su ser. La primera probada sabía a gloria y la segunda lo transportó a un paraíso en el cual le dieron la bienvenida los dulces gemidos de la chica. Hundió su rostro entre sus muslos y saboreó los flujos vaginales en su paladar, amando su sabor y mientras la lamía con ímpetu, acariciaba los costados de la chica, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel caliente y húmeda por el sudor y el calor.

Coló un dedo en su interior el cual además de estimular, preparaba para la futura intrusión y no porque presumiera, pero su amigo era algo – muuuy – grande y dicha protuberancia se estaba quedando sin espacio en sus pantalones.

— Sakurita… eres muy estrecha… — murmuró con una radiante sonrisa mientras ella se retorcía de placer por aquellos dedos que hacían magia en ella. Estaba ansiosa, no quería más vueltas y ese hombre parecía no querer terminar nunca lo que había iniciado.

— P-por fa-favor…

— Tranquila… después no querrás que termine…

— Pe-pero…

— Shhh… ya falta poco…

Exasperada, puso los ojos en blanco y se removió. Kakashi dio una estocada certera con los dedos haciéndola correrse escandalosamente y avergonzándose por el abandono con el que se dejó ir. Kakashi sonrió con su típica sonrisa y se quitó los pantalones junto con los boxers para colocarse, finalmente, entre las piernas de la chica. Le besó el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos y masajearlos con la boca, provocando que se arqueara hacia él y pudiera disfrutar de lo suaves y firmes que eran.

Rodeó con su lengua el pezón derecho y de una estocada se metió en el cálido y húmedo ser de su alumna, notando lo tensa que se había puesto por su gran pene abriendo la estrecha carne femenina.

La besó hasta que creyó que era mejor oírla gemir por su tarea a seguir. Tomó las caderas de la chica y comenzó a moverse, marcando el movimiento para poder gozar más de la fricción. Ella lo acompañó moviéndose bajo él para así nunca terminar de separarse de él.

Comenzó a amar esas nuevas sensaciones como la del cálido día, el cielo azul con una dulce brisa, el césped rozando su piel desnuda y al hombre ese que la hacía suya con tal pasión que olvidó que hacía ahí, cómo se llamaba y si las violetas eran azules.

El shinobi disfrutaba de las convulsiones que sufría aquel pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo así como la sensación de ordeñamiento en su zona baja. Adoraba los gemidos de la chica, cómo se mordía el labio para no gritar, las mejillas bien rojas y ojos nublados por la lujuria.

Besó sus labios una vez más y se hundió con más fuerza sintiendo que cada vez le costaba más salir por como ella se comprimía. Levantó una de las piernas de la chica y la colocó sobre su hombro para así poder asentar mejor las embestidas y un ritmo rápido que le hizo perder la razón.

Estaba cansado y sentía que estaba cerca de dejarse ir cuando sintió más húmeda a la chica y soltar un grito de satisfacción por dicha liberación. Ahora era su turno y fue tan feliz que llegó a perder la conciencia por unos segundos al dejarse correr como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Esa chica era mejor que leer su Icha Icha mil veces seguidas.

Cayó sobre ella sin aplastarla y la abrazó posesivamente. Ahora era suya y de nadie más, pensó. Porque a pesar de mostrar esa apariencia de no hacer daño ni a un gatito y menos con esa sonrisa que lograba desarmar a cuanta chica se cruzara, él podía llegar a ser tan oscuro y posesivo que infundaba terror en aquellos que se pasaban de vivos.

Besó la húmeda mejilla de la chica y se incorporó tan sólo un poco para verla con un semblante de satisfacción junto con la paz interior. Se sintió orgulloso de lograr ese efecto en ella. Corrió algunos mechoncitos que estaban adheridos a sus mejillas por el sudor y la observó con un denso y agradable cariño que ella sintió derretir su corazón.

— Kakashi-sensei…

— Sakura-chan es mía — sonrió como niño pequeño, orgulloso de sí mismo. Aunque el comentario no fue el apropiado ni el que esperaba, ella sonrió mostrando felicidad por lo que había pasado.

Poco a poco dejó de sonreír cuando recordó que no estaban en la comodidad de la habitación del hotel, sino ¡EN EL AIRE LIBRE EN UN BOSQUE NO MUY LEJOS DEL HOTEL!

Quiso salirse de debajo de Kakashi, pero éste no la dejó abrazándola fuertemente. Ella suspiró y le acarició la espalda para susurrarle, luego, al oído.

— Vamos, pueden vernos…

— No me importa — dijo apoyándose en un codo para poder verla tranquilamente. Le regaló una de esas sonrisas quita-alientos y acarició el suave vientre de la chica mientras la miraba directo a los ojos —. Sólo quiero que estemos juntos — refregó la punta de su nariz en la mejilla caliente y húmeda.

Ella sonrió y disfrutó del mimo que le estaba haciendo.

Pensándolo bien, no serían tan malas vacaciones después de todo tendría a un hermoso hombre a su lado para compartir lo que restaba de días…

— Tenemos dos semanas para nosotros solos, Kakashi-sensei — sonrió traviesamente. Él sonrió con sorna y la devoró a besos en ese hermoso segundo día.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** _primer kakasaku lemon! Que orgullo jejeje…_

_Lo disfruté mucho escribiendo ya que es una de mis parejas favoritas y no duden en comentar… todas las reviews serán bien recibidas _

_Sayonara!_


End file.
